


The Thought Of Us

by always_strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, Harry isn't really there, I wrote this in a bad moment sorry, Louis is talking, Love, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, Real Life, Sad Louis, Sadness, they're not togheter sorry again, thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_strong28/pseuds/always_strong28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quella foto era un pezzo di noi: della nostra spensieratezza, dell'incredulità di essere in vetta al mondo, di essere insieme e di poterci almeno un po' stringere davanti a tutti."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought Of Us

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=b532tc)

C'è una foto che amo particolarmente di noi: siamo sul palco a fare quello che abbiamo sempre sognato fare, una delle prime volte, quando sì, eravamo famosi, ma i paparazzi non ti braccavano e il numero di fan aveva ancora solo quattro cifre. 

Siamo io e lui, che guardiamo da una parte, dalla stessa parte; lui, alto poco più di me, ha un braccio alzato ancora privo di tatuaggi, il microfono in mano e fa 'ok' con il pollice.

I capelli un po' arruffati ai lati e il volto è solcato da un sorriso, non pieno, ma di quelli in cui le fossette sono solo accennate. 

Io, dal canto mio, con il ciuffo verso sinistra, sorrido talmente tanto che gli occhi mi diventano due fessure brillanti, e anche se non si vedono, so che in quel momento avevo quelle odiose rughette agli angoli degli occhi. 

Siamo abbracciati in quella foto, ma non in uno di quegli abbracci per cui ti sembra di essere tornato a casa, uno di quelli appena accennati: la mia mano appoggiata lievemente sulla sua schiena, per sorreggermi.

Quella foto era un pezzo di noi: della nostra spensieratezza, dell'incredulità di essere in vetta al mondo, di essere insieme e di poterci almeno un po' stringere davanti a tutti, quando ancora i problemi non c'erano, o meglio c'erano forse solo i primi avvisi, che avremo colto solo molto più tardi. 

Oggi l'ho rivista quell'immagine così per caso, è stato quasi un colpo al cuore. 

Solo qualche anno passato, eppure ho sentito dentro di me come ne fossero trascorsi cento. 

Non era da sola però la foto, era stata affiancata ad un'altra, molto più recente, così recente che potevo ancora ricordarmi le sensazioni sulla pelle.  
Era dell'altra sera e immancabilmente mi sono trovato a paragonarle. 

Noi, ancora lì su quel palco, ancora in vetta al mondo e una pressione sulle spalle come se fossimo a quattromila metri di profondità. 

Non guardiamo più nella stessa direzione adesso; lui, così alto che ormai la nostra differenza si nota subito, anche se non lo ammetterei mai ad alta voce. 

Ha sempre un braccio alzato, l'indice a puntare il cielo, ma a ricoprire la pelle  
ci sono i tatuaggi che parlano di noi, a raccontare una storia indicibile; i capelli decisamente più lunghi sono sciolti; stringe le labbra sta volta, pensieroso, un'espressione più adulta, più ponderata, l'espressione di chi a ventun'anni ha ingoiato anche troppe ingiustizie. 

Io sorrido ma guardo fisso davanti a me, brillano di meno i miei occhi: non ci sono quelle rughette che ancora odio, perchè la spensieratezza non è più parte di me, sono ben lontano dall'essere il giovane ragazzo di Doncaster con un sogno nel cassetto e la voce d'angelo, e forse perchè quello che stavo facendo, il modo in cui stavamo lì sul palco, era fuori dal normale, era vietato ora più che mai. 

Il mio braccio intorno a lui, il microfono in mano ma con il desiderio di toccarlo, di sentirlo un po' mio anche solo con un dito. 

Un dito, un àncora, un modo per dire 'sì sono ancora qui, sorreggimi come facevi sempre'. 

Un spazio tra noi a delimitare quanto, sebbene solo di due passi, ora siamo lontani. 

Un abisso di cose non dette, di dichiarazioni mancate, di occasioni sprecate e compromessi trasformati in catene. Un abisso che si potrebbe superare con un salto, se solo volessi, se solo potessi. 

Ormai c'è rimasto solo un dito, un misero pezzetto di corda che non riesce quasi più a legarsi intorno a quell'àncora, eppure provo ancora a tutti i costi a non essere trascinato via, a non essere inghiottito da quello stesso abisso che ho creato io.


End file.
